Bicycle tires with integrally formed illumination sources are known in the art. However, these bicycle tires require replacing pre-existing tires, or purchasing a bicycle with the tires already in place. These products increase costs to the consumer significantly, especially a consumer who already owns a bicycle or vehicle with similarly styled wheels.
Other apparatuses that illuminate a bicycle tire are large and cumbersome, with non-flexible parts and large power sources. For example, many apparatuses attempt to attach a power source directly to the spokes of the bicycle wheel. This solution is undesirable, as it significantly offsets the center of the mass of the tire, and introduces centripetal forces onto the device. In order to brace against these forces, the mass of the device must be increased, further offsetting the center of mass.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a device which can illuminate a bicycle tire without the drawbacks of the prior art.